Letters To Malaysia
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: This is Male! Malaysia version of letters exchange. Female version was by X-DNA. So fell free to send Malaysia a letter guys. *Cough*Yaoi accepted *Cough*...
1. Letter From Malaysia

**Good Evening to Everyone, My name is Malaysia a.k.a Putra Shah Jehan, you can address me what ever you prefer. My boss wanted me to widen our international relationship, and I'm happily accept it using letters. So, freely send your's letters to me. **

Sincerely,

Malaysia

A/N: Hi guys! Long time no see. It's really hard to upload fanfiction with my crushed laptop. I'm so sad TT^TT. So please suggest what brand I should buy for my new laptop. Now, I'm using 'S SO FRIGGING HARD!

So, this is a letter fiction with Male! Malaysia version. I've this idea is from X-DNA where her's one is Fem! Malaysia.

That is from now, meet you again in the next chapter (Is somebody want to send me some letters), bye!


	2. Female! Singapore

Aiyah, since today lah. If not, how you know meh? I sent this to everyone lah.

England? I always remember him meh. This world could be end larh if he stop believing those creature. I've only seen Toyol before larh. Only in HP I can see that Goblin Lorh.

Why ask me? Go ask him larh, Girls can charm men's better what.

Sincerely!

Malaysia


	3. Puttylol

Hello to you too.

Well, it true. Especially that GangNam Style. We even had a parody, Oppa KL Style. Try to watch it. It's interesting.

Sincerely,

Malaysia


	4. Female! Singapore 2

To lazy la, plus, it waste my paper lorh.

Well, that western ghost, suppose.

O.k lah, o.k lah. Trouble larh you, but if he don't want to, don't mad at me arh. Pch, troublesome girl arh you.

Sincerely,

Malaysia


	5. Female ! Malaysia (Liana)

Hello my female self! Sorry for the lateness, there's a lot problem happened like the Lahad Datu's War (thatdamnSulubastard) and the Election Day was around the corner too. The same with you, right?

Sincerely,

Malaysia, Putra Shah Jehan


	6. CrystalTears631

Why hello there my lovely loyal random citizen, nice to meet you.

You guess it right, syabas! Well, about my favourite local food, you can say I like nasi lemak but I prefer Laksa more.

Sincerely,

Malaysia, Putra Shah Jehan


	7. Hamano Chiaki

Hello, Chiaki-san, well, as you see, I'm having real fun replying others letters. Which part of west me did you leave?

Well, Indon was being as bastard as ever, Singapore with his cheeky attitude towards me and all, Japan being as polite as ever and England being tsundere and stuff.

About Greece's cats, his Aegean cats were extremely adorable, cute, touchable, fluffy and it act spoiled with me, ain't that cute?

Sincerely,

Malaysia, Putra Shah Jehan


	8. Mimi-chan and Aliling-chan

Hello, there.

Well... That's a nice question... Hmm, let see...

Last year was my second time attending the World meeting held in New York (as usual), let say, they treat me nicely.

I'm very sure, I sit beside Russia back then. I don't know why they were scared with him, he's a nice guy ( well, even though he's asking that weird ' Become one with Mother Russia'). Then, there is Australia and New Zealand, we have a quite a relation with each other, since my government always 'kick' the Degree Students to there.

My trading relationship with Germany become a lot stronger now after Legoland. Italy treat me with his Pasta, and , even with his grumpy attitude he still serve me with his yummy Pizza.

I still don't understand, why the other didn't recognize Canada, he is different then America in EVERY WAY! It's kinda make my feeling tingling when seeing his face when I call him. Seriously, he's crying happily and hug me! Poor guy. We had become best friend since that.

Me and England were a bit close after a few years after my independence. He always invite me for a tea. It really bring back the memories.I already view him as my father ( not that I want to admit it)

Let just say... I really REALLY love Japan. His Anime were very popular in Malaysia, you love Anime too right? I love every thing about him, albeit our bitter relationship back then.

There's a lot more, but... Later.

Sincerely,

Malaysia, Putra Shah Jehan

**A/N: Well you know Mimi/Aliling- chan , I really love your question. I love the idea of WorldxMalaysia (male, that is).Thanks for your review.**


End file.
